


《彼岸》chapter 19

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《彼岸》chapter 19

吻从额头落下，轻轻的拂过李东海不停颤抖的睫毛，李赫宰亲了亲嘴唇对上他的视线。  
“交给我…别怕。”

李东海紧张的咽了咽口水，扣着人后背的手抓紧，闭着眼睛点点头。  
他太紧张了，身体都有些僵硬，手都不知道该怎么放，生涩的不得了。李赫宰勾起嘴角，低头亲了亲他的脸颊。  
简直，太可爱了。

他动作轻柔的脱掉李东海的衣服，又解开自己的衬衫。肉体紧贴在一起，忍不住发出一声喟叹。  
李东海扭动着把脸埋在他颈窝“要对我好哦…”

李赫宰点点头，抬起他的下巴吻上去。一开始浅尝辄止然后又加重了力度，卷着他的舌头吸吮，惹得李东海舌根都发麻。  
李东海呼吸间全是独属于李赫宰的味道，他闭上眼睛去感受，几乎要沉溺在李赫宰的怀里，整个世界变成了只有他们两个人的小空间。  
李赫宰的手在他身上游走，来回的抚摸他的肌肤，指腹在他的乳晕上画着圈，曲起指节玩弄硬挺起的乳头。李东海从鼻腔里漏出几声呻吟，又挺了挺胸往人手里送。

“海海…”李赫宰松开被他吻得红肿的嘴唇，又留恋的亲了亲“你知道的吧…我爱你”

李东海点点头，李赫宰今天格外的温柔，温柔的让他眼眶都有些热。  
他分开腿夹住李赫宰的腰，两个人的下身贴合，勃起的分身互相顶着对方。李赫宰轻轻的蹭着他，然后低下头吸吮喉结，顺着一路往下。  
脖子上的伤口已经愈合的差不多了，两个血洞结了血痂在白净的皮肤上格外明显。李赫宰顿了顿，一个轻柔的吻落在上面。

像羽毛一样的吻弄得李东海痒痒的，他抚摸着李赫宰的脊背，时不时的捏一捏他的屁股。李赫宰往下移了移身子，含住胸前粉嫩的肉粒。  
小心的把自己的犬牙包住，吸吮着嘴里的乳头，灵巧的舌头去拨弄乳尖又绕着乳晕打转，李赫宰的手摸到下面去解他的裤子。  
皮带金属的声音在安静的屋子里十分明显，李东海的呼吸变得粗重，双手抚着李赫宰的头来回的摩挲，捉住他的耳朵揉捏。  
李赫宰松开嘴里的乳头，那里被他吃过后沾着唾液，亮晶晶粉嫩嫩的，看着更秀色可餐。李赫宰又亲了亲才继续往下，嗦着皮肤边亲边移动，吻过的地方留下星星点点的吻痕。腹肌因为他的动作条件反射的收紧，李赫宰亲了亲，伸出舌尖绕着肚脐转了几圈继续向下。

内裤已经被性器头部溢出的液体打湿，李赫宰鼻尖凑上蹭蹭又深吸一口气，隔着布料亲了亲龟头。李东海害羞的推他，被一把捉住手摁在上面。

“海海你摸，这是什么呀湿湿的？”

李东海脸一下涨红，李赫宰还拉着他的在下身抚摸，曲起他的手指来回挠着柱身。

“嗯……别……赫宰………”

李赫宰松开他的手，牙齿咬着内裤边把内裤脱下，勃起的分身弹了弹，溢出的液体蹭在小腹上。他摁住人的大腿盯着私处观赏，李东海身上的每个地方他都喜欢的不得了。  
他灼热的视线像是有实物，李东海害羞的身上都泛着粉色，努力的合拢大腿遮挡他的视线，被李赫宰轻松的分开。

“你别看我……”  
李东海声音软软的，像块芝士蛋糕一样，软糯软糯的。李赫宰当即就松了手不忍心欺负他，欺负他感觉自己罪大恶极。  
李赫宰快速的脱掉自己的裤子压上去，一边搂着他接吻一边摸着他的分身套弄。拇指指腹划过敏感的头部，用指甲轻轻的挂着马眼，然后又握紧柱身撸动。

“赫宰……让我摸摸你…”  
李东海抱着他侧过身，小手从他的后背滑下去捏了捏屁股，顺着胯尖摸到前面，尺寸不小的那根馋的溢出透明的液体。李东海的手一附上去，就沾了一手的粘液。  
李东海的手有些凉，一放到下面冰的李赫宰闷哼了一声，挺了挺胯往人的手里送。他们贴在一起互相抚慰，李东海使劲亲了他一下“来吧，我准备好啦。”

 

李东海跪趴在沙发上，上身塌下去撅起屁股对着人，身后从未开拓过的洞口紧张的收缩。  
润滑剂是凉的，被拉高从半空中滴落到臀瓣和尾骨，又顺着股沟流到后穴。  
李赫宰匀开那些液体，食指在小穴附近来回抚摸，轻轻的拍打。李东海抓紧了抱枕，手指和脚趾紧张的蜷在一起。身后被插进了一根手指，这种感觉很奇怪，他不适的动了动。

“呃…好奇怪啊……”手指不停的深入一直到根部才停下，试探的转动了几下才慢慢的抽插。  
李赫宰趁着人没有太大的反应又添了根手指，食指和中指并在一起深入浅出，不断的转换方向和角度，在里边四处摸索寻找着什么。

“啊……你别碰那……”

突然不知道碰到了那里，李东海打了个激灵，身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。体内的手指不知道是怎么找到的，直直的戳在前列腺的位置，堪比射精的快感激的他一下叫出声。  
李赫宰停下来，又试探的戳了戳，看到人的反应便肯定的冲着那里进出。他动了动手指停在那，指腹来回的摸着那里微硬的凸起，正经八百的提问“我们李医生啊，这是哪里呀？你是医生应该知道的吧？教教我，嗯？”

“你闭嘴…别碰那……啊……不行…”

身后的手曲起指节快速的进出，不停地挤压前列腺，李东海在这种快感中逐渐忘了不适，跟着身后的节奏微微的摆着胯。李赫宰趁机添了两根手指，并在一起撑开后穴又反复抽插。  
李赫宰下身涨得生疼，李东海乖顺的跪在他身下，高高翘起的屁股里夹着他的手，小穴已经足够湿软，手臂抽动时发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。  
他忍了又忍，耐下性子去细心的开拓，绝对不能伤到人才行。李东海向后撞了撞他的手，飞快的说了句话。  
李赫宰没听清，停下动作探过身子。  
李东海动动嘴唇，声音极小“你进来吧…我觉得可以了……”

李东海脸红红的，害羞的不敢抬眼，李赫宰简直喜欢的不知道该怎么办好。他抽出手扶着人翻过身躺下，郑重的分开他的双腿。  
李赫宰爬过去亲亲他，亲昵的蹭蹭他的鼻尖“我进去了哦”  
李东海点点头，紧张的抓着他的手臂屏住呼吸。李赫宰扶着自己在洞口蹭了蹭，用力一挺腰把头部送进去。

“啊！疼……好疼…”  
李赫宰进来的一瞬间，下身传来真切的撕裂一样的感觉疼的他头皮发麻，这跟手指根本不是一个尺寸。李东海眼泪都疼出来，后面绞的紧紧的，大腿的肌肉也收紧想并上腿。  
李赫宰趴下来压在他身上不让他乱动，腾出一只手伸到下面抚慰他瞬间软下来的分身“乖…别怕别怕，你放松…没事的，相信我。”

李东海哭的满脸是泪，摇着头推他“我不要…太疼了你放开我，你出去……”

任由他对着自己又捶又打，李赫宰下身的动作丝毫没有停顿，缓慢又坚定的一点点撞开不断收紧的肠道。  
血族的力气本来就大，李东海的那点小打小闹根本推不动他。李赫宰把人紧紧的摁在身下，不管怎么哭着求他出去都不为所动，只是一点点的吻走他的眼泪。  
李东海在他身上挠出好几道印子，紧扣着他的手掐进肉里，李赫宰皱着眉忍住没出声。  
小家伙疼的满头的汗，身上的肌肉都在抖。李赫宰把人被咬出牙印的嘴唇救出，肩膀送到他嘴边“疼就咬我，不许咬嘴唇。”

李东海一点没客气，一口咬上他的肩膀，血珠都冒出来。一边咬一边哭，惨的不行。不知道的还以为这是被强上了，哭的李赫宰心都跟着疼。

“别哭了…”

“宝贝你看看我…”

不管怎么说都没用，李东海跟开了闸的水龙头一样噼里啪啦的掉眼泪。李赫宰没办法，下身用力顶了一下。  
“不许哭，再哭我就撞你。”

李东海果然止住了泪，盯着他看了一会哇的一下哭的更大声了。一边抹眼泪一边委屈的控诉他，李赫宰一瞬间感觉自己就是强上了黄花大闺女的臭流氓。  
他一边握着人的分身套弄一边细细碎碎的吻他，缠绵的亲吻之间李赫宰亲昵的蹭着他的鼻尖，一点一点的把脸上眼泪都吻走。

“很快就会不疼了，听话宝贝。”

李赫宰一边安抚人一边小幅度的挺胯，李东海在他的照顾下很快又重新精神起来，分身又立正站好戳着他。  
好不容易手忙脚乱的把人哄好，李赫宰这才松了口气，他见李东海没有不舒服的表情便加大了抽动的幅度。

“啊……不行…难受……你等等…”  
从来没有被使用过的地方被李赫宰来回的抽插，又涨又疼，李东海眼泪哗啦一下又流下来，手向外推着人的胸膛。  
李赫宰没有停下动作，反而更加快了速度，轻浅的抽插几下又使劲的撞进去，不断地撞开紧闭的肠道。

“乖马上就好…很快就会好的。”李赫宰俯下身子叼住人的嘴唇，含在嘴里描绘唇瓣的形状，温柔和疼惜从唇齿间泄出。  
撞击的速度和力度再不断地增加，李东海疼痛的呼喊逐渐变了调，推着人的手也慢慢松下来。李赫宰撑了撑身体，调整了角度猛的一下撞进去，正好撞在敏感点上。

“嗯！………”声音一出口，李东海慌忙的捂住自己的嘴。刚刚那声音娇媚婉转，他都不敢信是自己发出的。

李赫宰眼睛一亮，疯狂的朝着那个点戳弄，拉开他的手摁在两边“是这吗宝宝？”

“啊…是……你别…嗯！轻点轻点………”

李赫宰摁着他的肩膀，胯下用力的把自己撞进他体内。粗壮的性器毫不留情的撞开收紧的甬道，擦着敏感点进到深处。  
他快速进入的动作甩的囊袋都跟着拍打在洞口附近，激的李东海不停的收缩着后穴。

身下的痛感被快感取代，不断传来蚀骨的酥麻感从后穴顺着脊椎爬上来。李东海搂紧人的后背，过多的快感在小腹堆积，他喘息着把头埋在李赫宰怀里。

“不行…啊……赫…慢点……嗯……”  
李东海止不住的夹紧后穴，本就紧致的甬道更加贴合的去包裹李赫宰的脆弱。李赫宰舒服的忍不住低喘，抱着李东海坐起来顶弄。  
他们俩贴在一起，下身连接着彼此。李东海坐在他身上，微微的晃着腰。李赫宰鼓励的亲亲他，抓着他的臀瓣前后挪动，带着他进入状态。

李东海双手环住人的脖子，他学的极快，李赫宰扶着他前后动了几次就掌握了要领。腹肌一收一放的控制着，前后摆胯晃腰。  
沙发被他们猛烈的动作弄的发出声响，屋里全是暧昧的喘息和肉体拍打的声音。李赫宰放慢了节奏，专注的看着李东海微皱着眉的表情，他心里满足的快要溢出来。  
李东海喘息着低头看着他，四目相对勾起嘴角，他们停下了动作接吻，唇齿相贴又分开，亲昵的蹭着鼻尖，额头顶着额头对视一阵再吻住对方。

“宝贝…我真的，特别爱你。”  
李赫宰看着身上的人眼眶酸胀，他太幸福了，这种真切的满足感几乎要让他哭出来。胸腔早都不在跳动的心脏热的发烫，他想不出什么办法来表达心里快要膨胀出的爱意，语言太过苍白行动不足以表达。

李东海把他眼角的泪光抹掉，捧着他的脸使劲亲了一口“我明白的，我一样爱你”

 

天上的月亮放着清冷的光，月色下李赫宰把人环抱在自己怀里，一手撑在身后向上顶弄。李东海把他撞的上下颠簸，身后的洞口被过度使用的有些红肿，周围还沾着搅成白沫的液体。

“啊……快…嗯………赫…啊我不行…”  
他们身上乱糟糟的，汗水夹杂着精液黏糊糊的。李东海都数不清这是第几次高潮，他哆嗦着扣紧李赫宰的后背，在剧烈的抽插中射出来。  
涨红的前端可怜兮兮的吐出已经稀薄的快透明的精液，李赫宰翻身把他摁在身下加快了节奏，射精的快感被无限的延长。  
李东海来回的摇头试图挣脱快把他淹没的快感，李赫宰压着他狠狠的撞击，牢牢的把他固定在自己身下。  
刚刚射过的前端被撞的连续着吐出液体，沾在他们两个人的小腹上。李东海大腿根酸的不受控制的发着抖，连人的腰都夹不住，无力的大敞着腿任由人进出，后穴痉挛一般不停的收紧。

李赫宰还嫌不够，大手探到身下去挤压他的小腹，隔着一层肚皮去摁压肠道。身前身后的快感一起冲进大脑，李东海失神的盯着上方像掉进了水里，周边的声音都褪去，他只能感受到源源不断的快感。  
他哆嗦着去推人“不行了…求你…啊……我要死了……呜…放过我吧……”

李东海急促的喘息，沙哑着嗓子求饶。他已经射不出东西了，在急促的撞击中，不停地拍打着小腹的分身一点一点的向外喷着尿液，跟着抽插的节奏星星点点的洒在两人的身上。

“呃我不行了……啊……赫……求你…”

“你下面不是这么说的呀？”李赫宰掐住他的性器，拇指堵在马眼上用指腹摩擦，身下加重了力度。

“你下面可把我吃的紧紧的，你要不要自己摸一下？”  
他说着把李东海的手拽下来放在两个人交合的地方，试探的往后穴里戳，吓得人收的更紧了。

“你松开我…让我射…嗯……放开我……”

“…你还射的出来么？”  
李赫宰使坏的狠狠撸了把他的分身，李东海尖叫了一声，从小孔中喷出一股尿液。小家伙被他欺负的惨兮兮的，浑身上下都沾着体液，李赫宰看了看外边的天色俯下身亲亲他。

“乖宝宝夹紧了，咱们速战速决，后边还有节目呢。”李赫宰掐着他的腰狠狠的撞了几十下，把自己送进最深处射出来。

李东海被他最后那一下撞得失禁，抽搐了两下喘着粗气，尿液从马眼里流出来，顺着身体打湿身下的沙发。  
他两眼一闭差点晕过去，李赫宰把他抱到浴室，顺着人后背摸了半天才缓过气。李东海靠在他怀里连手指都不想抬，闭着眼睛累到极致的样子。

 

“海海，可以吗？”  
李赫宰低头吻了下他的额头，把人汗湿的头发撩上去。


End file.
